The Winter Home
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: My winter one-shot dedicated to ItaSasu. For the holidays, going to the Winter Home is somewhat of a tradition. However, the gang is missing one person in their party. Itachi and Sasuke is not a happy camper.
1. pt 1

****

A/N: Hello people! I know I have other stories that I DESPERATELY need to work on right now but I just wanted to make this one little one-shot to assure everyone that I am alive and well. My school has been killing me that's all and I desperately need inspiration for my other stories.

**Anyway, this one-shot was getting too long so I decided to split it. This is part 1 and part 2 will come out shortly. I just need extreme inspiration for that one. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and Happy Holidays! May I finish one of my stories next year!**

**

* * *

**

The Winter Home

Pt. 1

"Finally! We're here!" Naruto exclaims jumping up and down in the snow.

All Sasuke could think of as he observes his friend acting like a little kid is, _'Does that guy have to be so loud first thing in the morning?'_ After closing the door to the Chrysler start minivan and as other people are exiting out of the vehicle, Sasuke looks up at the building before him.

Guess the young raven head can't completely blame the blonde to be acting so unlike his age – but the guy is in his second year of high school for crying out loud! A bit of self-control would be nice. Though as mentioned before, can't blame the guy for being so happy. Where the two high scholars are right now is none other than the house they have been coming to every Christmas break for as long as they can remember. It actually traditionally started as only the Uchiha family and the Uzumaki family coming to this house since the families has been such good friends. But as time went on and lives have moved on, Naruto and Sasuke still come to the winter house without their parents and now with their friends. Coming out the minivan to look at the familiar Winter Home are Uzumaki Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, Katsu Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Neji and his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hoshigake Kisame, Sakaguchi Juugo, and Kaguya Kimimaro. The winter home is big enough for all of them. Actually the house looks more like a Winter 'Mansion'. Three stories with over fifteen rooms, they always lose count, and the place is always watched over by the Uchiha family servants even though there will be none once these guys arrive.

There would be more people coming besides just these nine high scholars or college students but the people here are those who either want to escape their families to spend an easier holiday, they have nothing else better to do, or they don't have some kind of distraction. Neji and Hinata definitely needed to escape their parents and the rest pretty much don't have anything else better to do. Unlike some people. Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina decided to choose the Hawaiian islands to spend a warmer holiday while their children decide to keep to tradition and go to the Winter Home, despite the cold weather, Konan is near her due date so she and her husband, Pein, need to stay near a hospital, Gaara would be here if he wasn't in jail for nearly murdering someone during a 'Peace' strike against the government, and Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna, Sasuke's uncles, would be here but they unfortunately have company work to handle, just like Sasuke's parents and his brother.

Once Naruto had stopped jumping up and down and some people have already started unpacking, Kyuubi decides to ignore them and unexpectedly huge his arm around his little brother's neck. "Since there are no parents here, you know what that means, right?"

Getting his message, Naruto's face heated up like bonfire. "Get your head out of the gutter!" he yells, sounding completely embarrassed. Kyuubi just grins at how amusing the kid is when he gets self-conscious.

"I'm sorry. Who has their mind in the gutter? I didn't even hinted the word 'sex', did I?"

"You were thinking it!"

For those who are denser than Naruto, those two Uzumaki brothers are also lovers. Technically everyone here is either homosexual or incestuous. Sasori and Deidara are a couple, Suigetsu and Kisame, Juugo and Kimimaro are engage, and Hinata and Neji as also dating as well. The Hyuuga couple may be the only straight couple here at the moment but they're close cousins so they fall under incest. As for being homosexual incestuous, that would be Naruto and Kyuubi, along with Sasuke and Itachi, who is not there…yet.

"Can you two stop sex talking and get your damn bags?"

Hearing that voice, both Uzumaki brothers tensed up and shivered like snow was just thrown down their bare backs. Now they know that Gaara is not here, the one who is usually the scariest of them all, Sasuke will take his place and will be known as the deadly Ice Prince on this holiday. Both brothers turn around and it was like meeting the very center of a hail storm. If hearing that boy's voice made a frozen chill run down their spines, imagine what it was like actually seeing the eyes of the person who said those words. It not only made them regret turning around to look, but it also made them regret being within five feet of each other. After half of his life was scared away, Naruto pushes Kyuubi as far away as he can from himself.

"Ah, hehehe," Naruto laughs, scratching the back of his head in his nervousness. "Coming, Sasuke! Coming." As the blonde rushes over to get his luggage, Sasuke rolls his eyes and flips his bag over his shoulder. All he has is one and it's a duffle bag. For this two week vacation, all he really needs is clothes, some personal hygiene materials, and some other things that might be useful. The house will provide the rest of his necessaries. He didn't bring like two bags worth of stuff that's filled with things that probably won't even be used at all on this trip. The two worst people of the entire group were Deidara and Naruto who actually have three bags each of useless junk. Now Sasuke is not a stereotyping person but when it comes to them, two words would always pop into his head.

Dumb blondes.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke! Come out and play with us!" Naruto whines at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke doesn't turn his head away from the window he's sitting next to as he comments, "You sound like a child, usuratonkachi." He took that as an insult and glares at the back of his childhood friend.

After unpacking the minivan, they went to their rooms. They could actually go into any room they want since it was after all a big house for themselves to enjoy but when Sasuke just marched into his, Naruto followed him, then Kyuubi, and soon the whole gang. If more than two are going in direction of the house, then they're all going. They settled in and the first one done unpacking was – of course – Sasuke and by the time that everyone else was done, they all found the young Uchiha sitting on a couch he must have moved to the window that has a good view of the driveway leading to this house. He's been there for a good hour.

"You might as well leave him," Suigetsu says, cutting in. "He's not going to do anything until his brother gets here." One good thing about Suigetsu that gives Sasuke enough reason to keep him as a friend is he knows when to leave him alone. Naruto doesn't.

"But I don't want him to be lonely," the young blonde tells the silver hair man. "He'll get bored."

"Naruto, look at this room. With the kind of person Sasuke is, he's not going to get bored."

Indeed. The room all three of them are in right now is a mixture of a library and a living room. Only one wall is a whole bunch of shelves full of books but there is a flat screen TV in the center of it, there are individual and double couches all around, there's a fireplace with a roaring fire to keep the room warm, along with the help of ten other fireplaces in the house, and there's a small mini bar in the corner. If Sasuke does get bored, he would just read or watch TV and if he's thirsty, the mini bar is well stocked up. But knowing him, he'll probably just sit in that couch and stare out the window all day.

"Besides, you really think that Sasuke wants to play in the snow after not getting a wink of sleep last night? That guy took over nightshift driving on the way here, remember? He's probably exhausted. Better let him rest."

Naruto eyes the guy before him suspiciously for a moment before he asks, "Why do you sound so caring?"

"Because if you don't leave that guy alone, you're going to be mutilated and I would have to clean up the mess in here since we don't have servants."

Sasuke already has a vein pulsing on his head as he's telepathically yelling at them, _'Will you both just shut fuck up and leave me the hell alone?'_

After finally getting those two to leave him alone, which consisted of Sasuke not only putting his best Uchiha glare on but also scaring the life out of those two before throwing them out into the snow since they want to go out so badly, he was able to remain in his spot by the window that has a good view of the drive way. And he also has a good view of his friends playing in the snow after discovering two nearly frozen high school teenagers.

The first thing the group decides to do is to start off with a snow fight – with Kyuubi starting it, of course. He threw one at Naruto since he knows he would definitely respond by throwing one himself. Then that snowball hit Neji and it had begun. The group basically divided itself up with ukes against semes. Naruto literally cried out, 'Ukes UNITE!' and Kyuubi was screaming, 'Assemble, semes!' Deidara and Suigetsu really got into it with Naruto as Hinata and Kimimaro were dragged into the forest to hide in the safety of the trees. Being as strong as they are and trying to be as quick as they can, Kyuubi and Kisame quickly made a fortress around a nearby ditch and the others started to form snowballs. Neji was pissed off with Naruto for catching him off guard, Sasori was sort of bored, and Juugo was just making them because he knows that if he doesn't, he'll have an angry Uzumaki and an angry Hyuuga to worry about. Then Sasori got into it when Deidara caught him in the face. He wanted revenge, _bad_. As Hinata, Kimimaro, and Juugo were the only ones who made the ammo for their teams, the rest were going crazy with throwing snowballs; some with specific targets. It was sort of unfair with four throwers against three but the ukes were quick and they had the shelter of the trees to protect them. The semes are strong so it was a battle between strength and swiftness. Which is probably why the semes were the ones who were mostly getting smacked and every uke who got hit would feel their bruises in the morning. Because they were getting caught up in the fact that they might be willing, none of the ukes realized that something was different on how they were being attacked. Naruto became the first and only one to notice that before it was too late.

"Gotcha!"

Kyuubi jumped out of nowhere from Naruto's side and pounced on his little brother to the ground. That was when the throwing ceased and while Naruto is throwing curses and Kyuubi's laughing and grinning like a fox as they roll in the snow for a bit, Kisame came up from behind Suigetsu and grabbed a hold of him while Deidara turned around just in time to have Sasori pinned him to a tree. Hinata and Kimimaro were left to witness that before turning to the fort to see that Neji and Juugo were used as a distraction. Juugo was waving and Neji looked upset as he was glaring at Naruto while the blonde was being pinned to the ground by his brother.

"Kyuubi! Get the-" and he wasn't able to finish because Kyuubi silenced him with his lips.

"Better luck next time, little brother." Then he kissed him again and this time, Naruto didn't object in kissing the guy back. His kisses always set Naruto's heart ablaze and for his stomach to feel like someone is bursting fireworks in his gut.

Sasori didn't say a word for he was already biting on Deidara's neck hungrily. The long hair blonde tried to tell him to get off but when his lover bit on his sweet spot, he could not ignore the feeling it had aroused. Nor could he stop the gasps and moans that he automatically created. Suigetsu and Kisame were already making out without any struggle or resistance. Nothing like a good snowball fight to arouse pleasure.

But that was when they sensed death threatening them.

All three couples stopped when they felt like something is stabbing them with ice pistols. They just suddenly felt like someone is pressing a cold blade to their necks and they didn't have to look far to see where it was coming from. They looked back at the house at a window and sure enough, Sasuke is looking at them. No, not looking. _Glaring_ a guarantee ticket to hell if they don't back away from each other. Suigetsu and Kisame didn't have to think twice or share a word with each other before backing away since someone looks fricken scary. Deidara and Naruto however had to push their lovers away and ducked for cover. By the time Kyuubi and Sasori got up from the snow, their little ukes are already hiding behind a tree, quivering with teary frightened eyes. As soon as Sasuke saw that, he went back to patrolling the driveway and releasing his friends from his promise of excruciating pain and suffering.

"U-uhhm…." Hinata let out, getting the other's attention. "Ma-maybe we should…make snowmen…instead?" None of them couldn't agree more. Nothing like a good snowmen building to keep things occupied and it would keep each other busy from trying to get romantic since it soon turned into a snow sculpturing contest. Right?

Wrong.

Juugo found two pebbles him and Kimimaro could use as eyes for their snowman and when Kimimaro took one pebble from his hand, his own hand lingered on Juugo's for a moment. He looked up at his fiancé and both of them had a moment of their eyes locking and just feeling perfectly at ease with one another. How close Juugo was to his soon husband-to-be comforted the silver hair man from the cold and it made the moment all the more relaxing. Not a word was said and they were already leaning in towards one another for just a small kiss. There was just one problem with that.

What interrupted them was someone clearing their throat rather loudly. They turned to look and it was Naruto. He looked like he just saw his worst nightmare when they saw him and all he had to do was point to one direction and they would know why.

"He's glaring at us, isn't he?" Juugo asks. Naruto quickly nods his head.

Then he goes between them and starts pulling them far apart. "Better to move ten feet away or we're all going to get killed." By the time he succeeded in that, he dared to look back at the house and he sees Sasuke already looking back at the drive way. Sasori got irritated.

"Just because Itachi isn't here to give him attention doesn't mean that he can tell us we can't," he stated.

Deidara tells him, "Be quiet, Danna. Itachi hasn't been with Sasuke for three months, un. Give the guy a break. I would have gone insane if you were gone that long, un. Wouldn't you?" Sure, attack him right where it'll hurt. Deidara knows that unless Sasori doesn't have sex with him or touch him in any way for long periods of time, he's going to lose it. For Sasuke, he's just cranky since the closest contact he's had with Itachi was a phone call.

"But the guy has to lighten up," Suigetsu adds. "He can't expect us to go all celibacy like just because he's not getting any."

"You want to die that badly?" Kisame asks, unable to believe what his lover just said. At least he knows that when the younger Uchiha is cranky, he's just as bad as his brother. He should know. He was traumatized by the smaller Uchiha when he was beating the shark-looking-man's car after Kisame pissed him off about being lonely when Itachi was gone for a weekend. He shall never forget the time he was almost killed after Sasuke was done with his car and was coming after him with a metal bat.

Neji turns to Kyuubi and asks, "Can't you just call Itachi and ask where he is?" He just wants this whole nonsense to end already.

Kyuubi was already on it. He had his cell phone in his hand and was dialing the number. It didn't take him too long for him to lower the phone with bad news. "Didn't pick up. Either his phone is dead or he forgot to turn it back on after he got off the plane." Yeah, like anyone is going to believe either of those possibilities. The only other explanation left is he is deliberately leaft his phone off, but why? Especially when there are some people in this group who are really nervous about the Uchiha chibi's well being and their own.

* * *

**That's the end of part 1! Part 2 will be coming out soon. I don't know how soon but I promise you that there will be Uchihacest in it. No doubt about it.**

**So tell me how it was? Good? Bad? Let me know! Till next time!**


	2. pt 2

**A/N: You know what? This is seriously taking too long! So instead of two parts, this is going to be three parts and I promise you that in the next and FINAL part of this cursed one-shot – which has now become a three-shot – there will be lemon. I still need to practice for my big one of my YOMO story. I sort of want that one to be perfect but I need practice and I need feedback. Thank god that part in that story is a few chapters off.**

**I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto Characters, nor do I own the story. I would kill Kabuto off in a heartbeat if I did. I promise you that. Thank you for those who have been favoriting and reviewing. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy.**

* * *

Pt. 2

"I'm going to bed."

It's eight o'clock at night, the moon is shining bright in the night sky, the stars are twinkling, the winter home is warm, and mostly everyone is around the fireplace with either hot chocolate or a nice 'drink'. Then Sasuke suddenly announces that he is going to bed and even the slightest chit-chat the others were having were instantly silenced.

Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot at the couch since he arrived. He even claimed that he wasn't hungry at dinner time and as much as Naruto wanted to make sure his friend doesn't starve, the young Uchiha was once again able to scare the living daylights out of the blonde. So after dinner, the group decided to spend some time in the room the young raven had decided to resign in to keep him company. Things would have been nice if they didn't have to be cautious about every little thing that they did. They tried not to get too lovely-dovey or romantic in anyway and they made sure not to talk about the 'I-t-a-c-h-i' word, otherwise god have mercy on their souls. They had to be sneaky to try an attempt to call the older Uchiha but whenever they tried, his phone was still off. Where the hell is he, and now Sasuke is pulling this on them.

"Wait, teme!" Naruto calls, as his friend was heading towards the door. Sasuke stopped and Naruto went up to him as he asks, "Wh-Why now when we have the whole night to kill? Just come and play cards with us, Sasuke."

The raven's blunt answer became, "No," and he was heading for the door again. But Deidara stood in front of him.

"I'm sure that Itachi is on his way and he'll be here any moment now, un!"

"I'm not going to bed because I'm tired of waiting," he claims. "But I am tired. I don't know if you noticed but I didn't get a wink of sleep, I drove your asses here while you were all sleeping, and I just want some peace instead of you morons trying to call my brother behind my back." Most of them tensed up when he said that. Neji, Sasori, and Suigetsu had a feeling that plan wasn't going to work.

"Sasuke, we know you." The attention turns to Suigetsu as he explains, "It's obvious that you think your brother's not going to come like how he promised. Since the time you were seven, he made some promises he couldn't keep and you acted like you understood but truth was you really were upset about him not being here. Then when you two got together, you thought things might actually be different this time – especially since lately when he promised that he was going to be somewhere, he was there. Now you're thinking that it was only a matter of time Itachi breaks a promise and it just happens to be now after a super long business trip. You know how busy he is, but old wounds still hurt, right?"

Wow. Since when could Suigetsu read Sasuke like some kind of open book someone left open at the library? Some people are staring at him in gaping surprise or are a bit impressed by his psychological skills. As for Sasuke, he only raised a brow.

"What kind of bullshit are you puking out?" he asks. He turns to Deidara since he's the only obstacle between him and the door and he says, "I don't give a flying rat's ass about that guy right now. I just want some sleep. Now move." He didn't wait for the blonde to move. He just pushed him aside and headed straight for the door.

But before he completely walked out, Kyuubi quickly asks, "What do you want us to tell him when he gets here?"

"Tell him I'm lost in the woods. I don't care if he looks for me all night. The bastard could get a damn cold and suffer for it." Then he was out the door. Several moments of silence passed by before Kyuubi went back to his phone.

"Kyuubi," Neji starts, "if Itachi hasn't answered already, what makes you think he will this time?"

He answers, "You never know and even if he doesn't answer, I'm gonna leave him Sasuke's message. Who wants to bet he's going to buy it?" Most of them raised their hands.

'_All of them are damn morons!'_ Sasuke exclaims in his mind, walking down the hallway to his room. From the room he was in, he didn't have to go very far. Just a few turns here and there and soon he arrives in front of a room at the end of the hallway. His room wasn't that big. It was bigger than the one he normally has at home but to him, it was just a room with a bed, a closet, a connected bathroom, a TV, a desk, and some windows. He really didn't care what kind of room he got; just so long as it was away from the people who he knows will be very loud at night or any time during the day. Which is why when Naruto claims that he wants a room next to him, Sasuke made sure that Naruto's room was at least a room away from him. If he wants someone to sleep in the same room next to him, it had better be Kimimaro and Juugo or Hinata and Neji because at least they are quiet or they won't do it unless the moment calls for it. They're not sex crazy like some people he knows.

Sasuke just walked into his room, took a quick shower, and went straight to bed. In this cold weather, it's shocking to know that he's only wearing a white tank-top and dark navy blue boxers. But he's not worried about freezing to death. The covers on his bed are thick and they'll keep him nice and toasty warm until he has to move. A bed like that and a temperature like now, he knows it'll take a miracle to get _some_ people out of bed.

But as he just lies on his bed in total darkness, waiting to fall into a deep slumber, he can't sleep. He moves from side to side, back to stomach, and pillow to no pillow. Nothing seemed to work and he was starting to get frustrated.

'_Why can't I go to sleep, damnit!'_ he screams once again in his mind. He just doesn't get it. He wants to fricken sleep already but he just feels restless. Great. It's going to be one of those nights.

What Sasuke would notice is whenever Itachi was gone, he would lose his ability to dream and sleep properly. If the teenager does fall asleep, he'll just wake up in the middle of the night several times and then he would say some colorful words about it before collapsing on the bed to try and sleep again. Then he will wake up again around four in the morning and stay awake till school or something sociable Naruto would probably have planned for him to do. Only when Itachi was gone will he have nights like that. Practically the only way for Sasuke to have a good night sleep would be something that happened between him and his brother despite them being so far apart. That would usually be a phone call before bed or a package sent gift that he would first complain about getting before making him smile for the whole day - internally.

Now seeing that he can't sleep, once again, Sasuke's mind wonders to his brother again. Calm him possessive or call him obsessed but to him, being able to have a relationship with his brother of all people is something he's worried and scared to death about losing. Itachi's been his everything since the day the kid was born. While their parents were busy with work, Itachi would always be there for him. He was the one who would give the kid any kind of attention. Then as time went on, the older Uchiha started to become taken over with studies from school. That motivated Sasuke to excel in his studies so he could still be with his brother instead of being pushed away like some kind of pest. He didn't want to be left behind and lonely. He became obsessed with studies and getting the top grades in his class but it felt like to him no matter what he did, his brother was always better and thus drifting farther apart from him. He was left behind.

Then he became really stressed about it. So stressed in fact that he just snapped and dropped it all together. He just didn't care anymore because the world didn't care anymore. So he started not coming back home, being missing for several days, joined a gang- that was when he met Suigetsu, Juugo, and Gaara -, got into fights, and all different kinds of trouble. One time in fact when Naruto was trying to make him come back home, Sasuke nearly killed the blonde if it weren't for his three gang friends to tell him that he was going too far. It wasn't too long shortly after that he was attacked by another gang for giving their boss a broken nose. It looked bad and he got Suigetsu, Juugo, and Gaara to get away while he took the full blow of the attack. Next thing he knew after being left barely alive, he woke up in the hospital with Itachi looking like a total wreck besides him.

Long story short, it took a while before Sasuke agreed going back home but all in all, it was his brother who did the deed. His brother brought him back to the light but when he's angry, he wouldn't hesitate to resort back to his gangster ways. The bonuses for his friends were Gaara had more of a reason to begin protesting for world peace and Suigetsu and Juugo met Kisame and Kimimaro. Then came the main event.

After Itachi was able to return Sasuke home and get his life started up again, it was shortly after that Itachi swore that he wasn't going to lose his brother again and he made Sasuke swear never to try and run off again. He promised, seeing how much he hurt him when he thought his brother no longer cared and then being caught in the moment, there was a kiss between them. Were the two confused about it, sure as hell and there were some awkwardness between them but they got some motivation when Kyuubi decided his little brother was too sexy for his own good. Figured if the blondes could do it, why not them? Besides, they wanted to talk again without any uncomfortable silence and they had to admit that the kiss was something. After that, every time Itachi made a promise to Sasuke, he kept it but the boy still had doubts. Now, Itachi promised that he was going to be at the winter house for the holidays and he would arrive later than the rest of them but the same day. He said the business trip was going to be a long one and three months is cutting the trip short by half. But with his genius mind he'll get it done. Or at least that was what Sasuke thought and hoped for. It's late, his brother is not here, and Sasuke can't sleep.

'_I shouldn't be surprised you're not here. It was only a matter of time before you started drifting away again.' _Then with that thought, the young disappointed Uchiha closes his eyes to try, again, enter the world of unconsciousness and hopefully a dream a lot better than reality. But he knows that he would soon just wake up several hours later with no dream.

When the young Uchiha did wake up, it wasn't because of his restlessness and, thankfully, it wasn't to the deafening cries of about every uke in the winter house– for god knows that Sasuke would make a list of who was having sex in the house and kill them in the morning; but it was to the soft touch of someone's hand lightly petting his head. The touch felt so warm compared to the comfortable temperature of his room and it feels so relaxing. If it weren't for the fact that being touched woke him up, he would have gone deeper into slumber by this touch. He did feel the hand tense for a moment when he began to open his eyes but thought nothing of it as it returned to caressing his raven locks and lightly brushing against his skin, but more lovingly than it did before. Although, Sasuke couldn't fully think at the moment, the touch was intoxicating him. His mind is already too relaxed to even progress the thought that someone is petting his head until that person spoke out his name.

"Sasuke."

That voice was the one thing the touch couldn't distract the teenager from noticing. Hearing it, the boy's onyx eyes widen and he lets out a small gasp in his shock. He looks over his shoulders and he sees someone sitting on the edge of his bed who's the owner of the hand touching him. It took him a moment since he just forced himself out of sleep but once his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light leaking into the room from the sky above, he could see the features of this person being very similar to that of his brother, Itachi. He even sees a small possibility of this person gently smiling at him with eyes of sweetness and gentle love. As the eyes adjust more, he could almost see every detail of this person and he for sure looks like his brother. Sasuke could hardly breathe when he saw him.

"Am I…dreaming?" he asks just to be sure.

Hearing him ask that causes the older Uchiha looking person to let out a small chuckle at the boy's reaction. "I told you I would arrive later than you, didn't I Sasuke?" The sound of his voice causes Sasuke to gasp more in his surprise. His brother had actually finally arrived. He's actually here. With his long midnight hair tied into his usual low pony tail, long dark navy blue pant with a tucked-in dark red buttoned shirt and an extra dark red tie to match, and the guy still has his black wool coat on. One thing is for sure, Itachi can make about any kind of clothes look so damn sexy on him. Rather it's business clothes or a simple T-shirt and sweat pants to wear at home. Also, that coat is giving him the tall, dark, mysterious outlook, which would make Sasuke drool with desire if he wasn't too confounded with shock right now. His brother is here, that's all he can progress right now.

"Go back to sleep, otouto. You'll need your rest for what I have in store for you tomorrow." The way he said the last part didn't sound at all dirty. It sounded more like it promised lovable excitement for the younger Uchiha. But instead of listening to him, Sasuke's body was shaking. Itachi noticed this but before he could ask about it, a pair of hands grabs the collar of his shirt and he feels a rather strong push against him.

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Sasuke screams, knocking his brother off the bed and onto the ground. The loud _thump_ from when the guy lands and the screaming practically wakes the whole house up with a jerk. Literally.

All of those in bed, either sleeping besides one another or cuddling, suddenly jump out of bed from the sound of it. Some were still groggy while others reacted.

"What hell was that?" Naruto asked looking at his older brother.

Hinata asks Neji, "Was that Sasuke-kun?" He still looked half asleep, just like Sasori and Kimimaro when they woke up.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulder and started shaking him before jumping out of bed. "Wake up, Danna! There might be a thief in the house!"

'_I doubt it. Even if there was, Sasuke would just kill him,'_ Sasori thought, being dragged out of bed anyway. Knowing how Sasuke is right now, he would.

It was almost the same thing with Hinata and Juugo but while Hinata looks like she might have a panic attack unless she checks on her friend, Juugo tries to make Kimimaro more alert before trying to get him out of bed. Naruto and Kyuubi were the only couple that woke up being both alert as Suigetsu and Kisame were the only pair who woke up with the sand still in their eyes. A couple after couple barged out of their rooms and started rushing over to Sasuke's. Being the faster one, and more in panic, Naruto arrives first. Then Hinata and Neji, Deidara and Sasori, and finally Juugo and Kimimaro. Suigetsu and Kisame are going to be a while before anything progresses in their minds.

Without so much as a knock, Naruto grabs the door handle, twists it open, and instantly turns the lights on without so much as warning or asking what was wrong. That was after he opened the door wide open for all to see.

"Sasuke, what the hell is…" But his voice trailed soft and he couldn't finish the question. Like he could after what he's seeing right before his eyes.

Sasuke is on top of Itachi, sitting on his lap with his hands still gripping his older brother's collar and he's kissing him. Itachi still appears a little taken back by the fact that his younger brother is kissing him so brutally and so suddenly. But as Sasuke begins to intensify the kiss by sucking and biting his lips, he couldn't resist for very long. His hand finds Sasuke's face and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. He kisses the boy in rhythm of his own kisses, enjoying the taste that is his brother. The taste that he has grown to love and crave for with every fiber of his being. Right in front of their friends, they begin devouring each other's lips like starving men. At this point and the way Sasuke is acting, even if their parents were watching they wouldn't give a damn at this moment. Hinata is the only one who is red delicious apple red from what she's seeing before her as the others are either in blinking surprised or deeply confusion. Though after a moment longer, Neji raises his hand to cover her eyes.

Deidara didn't know what to say seeing this in front of them. "Um…Glad you made it on time, Itachi? Un?" That sounded more like a question than a greeting. Too bad the older Uchiha is incapable of answering at the moment.

Being another confused one, Naruto asks as if his best friend isn't occupied at this moment, "Teme, the hell is going on here?"

Sasuke didn't answer with words. He answered with actions.

The younger Uchiha allows one of his hands to release his brother's collar and it travels down the side of the sexy body. He made it nice and seductive enough to distract Itachi long enough so he can look for something. While the older boy is being rather well distracted and has the satisfied grin and chuckles to prove it, Sasuke finds what he's looking for and quickly takes it out from the confidents of Itachi's pants pocket…so he could throw it at the spiky hair blonde.

Seeing an objecting coming straight at him at almost thirty miles per hour, Naruto's lucky he has fast reflexes. He shuts the door before he was brutally murdered by a flying cell phone. It landed with a _crash_, becoming completely destroyed, and with it ends the mind-blowing, hot and heavy make-out kiss the Uchiha brothers were having together. Itachi looked slightly surprised looking at the door, like how he would be when the others found him and he wasn't lost in his own pleasure. Sasuke, however, still looked like how did when he got here.

Annoyed.

The younger Uchiha gets up off his brother and walks over to the door to not only lock it but to turn the lights off as well. Hearing the door being locked from the other side, Naruto realizes what just happened and tries to open it again. That ended up failing so he tries pounding on it instead.

"Teme! What the frick were you trying to do? Kill me? Get out here so I can whip your ass!" he screams like a rampant maniac.

Sasuke glares at the door as if he could see Naruto right in front of him and he asks, "Why is that moron so loud in the middle of the night?"

As Itachi gets up from the ground, he sighs. "That was my phone, otouto. You know I need that in case something comes up."

The boy turns his attention from the door to his brother, ignoring the rest of the sounds they could hear beyond it. "You're not going to need it while you're here, aniki. This is a winter vacation house and you can always buy a new one once we get home. Besides…" A smirk appears on his face and he approaches his brother. Moving fast, Sasuke stands before Itachi on his toes, pressing his body against his, his hands pressed against his chest, and his lips centimeters away from the other's now swollen ones. He was pretty strong with that kiss wasn't he? "You're not going to have time to focus on work." He smoothes his hands up and help slide the coat off his brother's body.

Itachi returns the smirk as he allows the coat to fall on the floor. "Are you going to distract me from my work, little brother?"

"You know it." Then he kisses him again and Itachi doesn't waste any time returning the affection. Tongues became a part of a battle for dominance and just finding this all very amusing, Itachi allows the young boy some control. Just some, not all. However, he should have been more prepared since Sasuke led him to the bed and the older one lands on the soft mattress back first. It broke the kiss for a moment before Sasuke starts it up again once he's on top by devouring those lips. But what Itachi couldn't help but notice as his head hit the pillows when he was pushed down was he hit something a little hard. The kiss distracted him from thinking more of it. As the older one tries to deepen the kiss by getting a hold of his little brother's head and pulling him closer, Sasuke has other plans. He does allow the kiss to deepen for a bit, and he does allow his brother to raise up his hips and press his crock in between Sasuke's legs – the boy let out a shaky and deep moan when he felt that – before he grasps his brother's wrists and pins them above Itachi's head near the bed frame. Again, Itachi is a little too distracted to wonder why Sasuke did that. He got his answer when he hears…

_Click! Click!_

And he feels cold metal against his skin. Sasuke pulled away then and Itachi took that chance to look up. Yep, Sasuke has handcuffed him to the bed frame.

The older of the two lies flat on the bed and sighs. "You're so impatient, Sasuke."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Sasuke goes for the tie and slowly slides it undone. "You made me wait for you all fuckin day. You're not going to get off that easily." He had successfully pulled the tie off by the time Itachi smirked up at him again.

"If I made you suffer, otouto, then by all means punish me; seeing that I can't do anything now since my hands are tied. Why did you bring these things anyway?"

"Don't worry. Father's not going to miss them," Sasuke assures. He leans just a little closer and with a deep soft voice, he whispers, "I'm gonna torture you nice and slow until you practically beg me to let you ravish me. I'm really pissed off right now."

The smirk is still plaster on Itachi's face. "Should I be as well to make this more interesting?"

Sasuke's smirk returns. "You can try but I doubt it since you hardly ever get angry."

"I'm sure I can think of something."

Enough talk. Sasuke's getting impatient for not getting this started already. He'll be patient during the process but he wants to start now. Seeing the look in his eyes, Itachi was able chuckle a little bit more before his little brother's lips merged with his in a slow and passionate kiss. He can tell that he's in for it now, the handcuffs being the first hint, but who knows. He might enjoy it.

* * *

While outside, Naruto had finally ceased pounding on the door but for only a moment. "Damn that bastard!" he cursed. "HURRY UP AND OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!" Then he backs away and gets read to kick the door open like those cops in the TV shows, but Kyuubi quickly grabs him.

"Okay, calm down there, sweet heart. No need to break something you can't pay."

"I can pay for a broken door!"

"Our parents can pay, yes. But not you." Naruto turns his glare from the closed, locked door to his brother holding him back.

"_Yawn_. What's going on?"

The group turns their attention to the side a little ways from them and they see a sleep-walking Kisame and a half-asleep Suigetsu that almost looks like a little child as he rubs his eye. Sasori answers, "Itachi's here."

While the bigger man is snoring where he stands, Suigetsu blinks a couple of times before asking, "So we were woken up in the middle of the night because we heard Sasuke moaning his brother's name as the guy was fucking him? If that's it, I'm going back to bed." He even turns around and starts walking away to prove his point. But he's not leaving without one more thing. "Come on, Kisame." He grabs his lover's pajama's collar and starts dragging him back to their room. Some just stood there, unable what to say to that.

Deidara voices out his thoughts. "I don't know whether to defend their names or leave it, un."

"Well he wasn't far off course."

Turning their attention back, everyone sees Sasori leaning his ear against the door and he reports to them, "I believe that Itachi is getting the punishment of the life time for being late." After hearing that, instantly Deidara, Naruto, and Kyuubi rush up to the door and lean in to listen. Sasori had to back away when the three blondes were about ready to smash him into the wall. But as those three are listening…nothing.

"I don't hear anything," Naruto notes, trying to lean closer to see if he can hear more this way. Good grief. How did this boy make it to high school?

Deidara moves away from the door and asks his lover, "You sure you didn't imagine it, Danna?"

He just answers, "I'm sure I didn't imagine the sound of handcuffs clicking and the promise of being punished for being late." That time, Deidara and the other two blondes became more intent on listening as Hinata bursts into a steaming teapot.

Neji puts his arm around his girlfriend and says, "Let's go back to bed, Hinata. This was a waste of time." Before she could even say anything, her cousin is already forcing her to turn around and start walking. Not that she wants to stay anyway. It's none of her business.

Juugo and Kimimaro didn't have to say a thing to leave. They just turned around and left. As for Sasori, he had to grab a firm hold on his lover before pulling him away to the door so they can leave. He really does not want to stay here. He rather sleeps. As for Naruto and Kyuubi, Sasori grumbled before he grabbed a hold of them as well to pull them away. He just wanted to go back to sleep, damnit!

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know and I swear to whoever is up there and is shaking his or her head in disappointment that I am not FINISHED with this cursed thing that the next and final part will have lemon. So for those who are hungry for Uchihacest, be prepared. Bye, bye!


End file.
